


Rainy Days

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [47]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Don't upload on another website, Established Relationship, M/M, Other, Rain, Sleepy Cuddles, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Snek Cuddles, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Rainy winters in London... Cuddle time for our favorite demon and angel!





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [a drawing I saw on tumblr!](https://tippsfueralle.tumblr.com/post/188046790475/cliopadra-i-asked-for-art-prompts-and-ideas-on) "Aziraphale, Crowley, Cuddles, cold, now!'- I saw it and was like, damn, I gotta write this, I too am a touch starved bastard xD  
<strike>(I'll link to it in a sec, still writing, just accidentally clicked post instead of preview lol</strike> \- done now!)
> 
> Omg this series has over 90 bookmarks??!? If it hits 100 I'm gonna cry yall <3 Thank you so much for the support, everyone who comments & leaves kudos as well!
> 
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy :)

Winter is just starting to look around the corner- and winter, in England, means _rain_. A _lot_ of rain. And that means everything is wet, and cold, and in Crowley's opinion absolutely _disgusting_. 

Yes, for the more-or-less-cold-blooded/ serpentine demon, it is _hell_. Not literally, of course- not even close. But still. 

Shivering, Crowley stumbles into the bookshop, yawning, shivering, trying to blow hair out of his face that just sticks to his nose and obscures his vision, hastily starting to get rid of his soaked-through clothes, putting down the bags full of pastries for his angel before he drops them and getting closer inside and into warmer air- all at the same time.

Of course, all he manages is to stumble over his feet, knocking over the pastry bag and then shivering some more.

Bloody weather. Bloody _winter_. Why on earth is this necessary?! Seems like another one of _Her_ stupid ineffable plans.

"Ouch!" stubbing his toes on a bookshelf, Crowley grabs hold of the desk while trying to get out of the coat still clinging to his skin.

Hearing the commotion, Aziraphale comes into the room, still in his sleepwear- fuzzy pajamas with little snakes on them and golden slippers. 

"Crowley? Are you alright? Why were you out so early?" he asks as he sees Crowley struggling to stay upright.

"Ngk." The demon thrusts the pastrybag at him. "Nothing, no reason-"

Aziraphale lifts an eyebrow and looks at the bag. "And what is that?"

Squirming, Crowley gives in: "Just wanted to surprise you, angel, but then th'rain surprised _me_ and _I_ hate surprises and winter is plain evi-g-_whatever_ and-" he stops rambling when he sees how Aziraphale looks at the pastries in awe, smiling at Crowley and leaning in to give him a peck on the lips.

"Oh, thank you dearest! You shouldn't have!" 

But he is practically glowing with love, so Crowley knows he definitely should.

"Now, my dear, you must really be cold if you're grumpy enough to say you hate surprises-"

"I do ssso hate them"

Aziraphale gives him a look.

"Alright, maybe just this kind."

The angel laughs, starting to help him out of his wet coat. "Oh, Crowley..."

Crowley shivers and Aziraphale miracles up a fluffy towel for him. "Now what I don't understand, dearest, why did you not miracle yourself dry and-"

"Too sssleepy from the cold, and I miracled the bag dry already..." 

"Oh, my darling! How thoughtful of you! But now let's get u out of these wet clothes before you get a cold."

"Can't get a cold imma demon" Crowley says, then promptly making a face as if suppressing a sneeze.

Aziraphale looks amused. "Are you sure, darling? Just because it hasn't happened yet doesn't mean that it is impossible. Now, just let me pamper you a bit, will you?"

Crowley sniffs. "Okay"

Smiling, Aziraphale puts down the pastries and nudges his demon further inside, putting away the coat and helping Crowley out of the soaked trousers. "Oh my dear boy, you didn't even put on shoes!" 

"Sss enough, 'ziraphale" Crowley mumbles, shaking raindrops off of his snakeskin-covered feet. Aziraphale shakes his head at him and miracles up a second towel without another word and continues his efforts to get this silly demon warm and dry

A few minutes later, the two of them are wrapped up in a big, soft blanket on the bed, their sides pressed together and Crowley’s head resting on Aziraphale's curls.

"Better?" Aziraphale asks softly, not sure whether the other is still awake.

"Sssss comfffy" Crowley mumbles, indeed already half asleep, closing his eyes, burying his nose in Aziraphale's hair- and then promptly turning into a big snake, as he looses hold of his control. 

Aziraphale just chuckles and cuddles up closer to the big, sleepy serpent. Then he miracles himself the bag of pastries and a plate from the kitchen- Crowley's efforts shouldn't be in vain, after all, and the angel really does like to have breakfast in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that while Aziraphale could just miracle himself sweets out of thin air, they wouldn't taste as good as real ones if he didn't put enough mental effort into exactly recreating the molecules in the way they would be created through baking etc, so basically buying them is just easier, plus he likes interacting with the humans.  
But when he already has a bag of bought pastries in his possession, miracling them closer to himself won't change them so they'll still taste good!
> 
> Leave a comment and I'll let you know when I upload the next part! <strike>Or when this is finished given that it isn't yet lol</strike>  
Or forgodssake bookmark the series Not the single fic, there will only be new parts not new chapters!!! (I just noticed that this has two bookmarks lol) (if you want to bookmark the single fic for reasons other than updates that is completely fine of course!)


End file.
